I'll always be yours
by tataalicat
Summary: An old friend from Shawns past shows up, and Juliet gets Jealous. Shawn says he's always her's, but when she's here to stay why does Juliet feel so alone?
1. Chapter 1

Shawn sat in the Psych office playing wheel-o while Gus watched the new episode of Phineas and Ferd when there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" Shawn shouted, "Gus go get that." said Shawn. Gus glared but went over asnd opened the door anyway. "Hey Juliet." he said, and headed back to the living room. When Juliet stepped through the door a young girl, no older than 25 stepped in with her. "Shawn I have someone here who says she knows you?" said Juliet. Juliet stepped aside and behind her was a young girl with waist length aburn hair, green eyes and tan skin.

"Word up Broski?" she said. Shawn started to laugh as he stood up from off the couch.

"Cool story Bro, tell it again." Said Shawn. Juliet and Gus looked at Shawn in confusion, as he busted out laughing. "Avalon Valentina, good to see ya." said Shawn.

"Good to see you to Shawn. So your a psychic detective now I see." Said Avalon.

"Yeah. So where have you been these last few years? I saw you like what 4 years ago then you disapeared on me."

"Yeah I went to college and went back to live with my dad but he kicked me out so I've been looking for a place to crash and I was passing through do I thought I'd stop by and say hi." Said Avalon. She looked over at Gus and smiled, "Hey Gus." she said.

"Hello Avalon, nice to see you again."

"You too." She said. Shawn opened his mouth to say something when Juliets phone went off.

"O'Hara...I'll be there in 10...Well they are right here with me...they are going to come either way so no I'm not, not gonna tell them." juliet hung up the ph one and looked at Shawn, "That was Carlton, there is a body at the park on South Potomic. I have to go but I suggest you guys hurry up before carlton convinces the Cheif to drop you from the case." Said juliet. She Kissed Shawn on the lips quickly before walking out the Psych office.

"Shawns got a girlfriend." Said Avalon, giggling.

"Well we have to get going to the crime scene, you know connect with the spirits, solve the mysterey, got some pineapple smoothies." he said, and Avalon rolled her eyes.

"Well Shawn i know this is kind of sudden and all but I was wondering if I you have a place I could crash for like a couples days? Ever since my dad kicked me out I've been staying in motels but I kind of ran out of cash." said Avalon. Shawn gave her a lopsided grin, "Avalon you know I would let you, although I don't know about Captain Crunch over here." He said, nodding his haad towards Gus.

"Shawn." said Gus, glaring.

"Well we have to get to the crime scene before Lassie his a hissy-fit, you want to come with us?" asked Shawn.

"Uh Shawn, I don't know if she can come with us. I mean Lassie _will_have a hissy-fit." Said Gus and Shawn Smiled.

"So it's settled, were taking her." said Shawn, and Gus shook his head.

* * *

Shawn, Gus and Avalon all got out of the blueberry parked on the curb and wallked towards the crime scene and up to Juliet. "Hey Jules, what happened?" asked Shawn.

"29 year old woman named Annalynn Henderson, a bunch of teenagers found her here this morning." Said Juliet.

Lassiter walked over just as Juliet said that, and he glared at Shawn.

"Spencer who is this." Said lassiter.

"Well Lassie, this is my uncles neighbor, niece's cousins best friend."

Lassiter glared at Shawn and Avalon stepped up and held out her hand, "Avalon Zipporah Valentina, I'm staying with Shawn for a while until I get back on my feet again." said Avalon, and lassiter shook her hand.

"Detective Lassiter at your service Mrs. Valentina."

"Nice to meet you, and please it's Avalon." She said, and Lassiter nodded.

"Well Spencer I think she might be good for you, she sounds like she has half a brain." said Lassiter. He walked back over to the body to talk to the teenagers. Juleit looked over at Shawn, "So shawn where do you want to go for dinner tonight?" asked Juliet.

"Uh look Jules Avalon is going to be staying with me for a while and I think I should settle her in, you know show her there are no monsters under the bed or in the closet." said Shawn. Juliets face fell a bit, but she nodded.

"I understand Shawn." she said, but before Shawn could reply Avalon spoke up, "Uhh Shawn I think i'll be okay. I'm sure Gus would be cool with showing me around the Psych office and all, so you could go ahead."

"you sure Avalon?" he asked.

"Broski." She said, and once again Juliet and gus were confused.

"Beast." He said, and they high-fived. They looked over at Juliet and Gus who were staring at them in confusion. Avalon and Shawn looked at each other a nodded, "our work here is done." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Shawn and Juliet went out to Sakura's sushi bar. "So if your flying over the grand canyon, in a boat with four flat tires, how many pancakes does it take to feed the fish?" asked Shawn. Juliet looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't know 3?"

"Wrong, Handles bars cause snakes don't have armpits."

"Shawn that makes no sense what so ever." Said Juliet.

"Well the question doesn't make sense and the answer doesn't make sense, so in the long run it makes sense."

"No, not at all." She said. The waiter came over and gave them their food, which consisted of many types of sushi. "Wanna play a game Jules?" asked Shawn.

"I'm scared, what is it?"

"Just close your eyes, and try to guess what type of sushi I fed you." Shawn said, and Juliet responded by closing her eyes. Shawn picked up the first piece of food and put it in her mouth. "California roll." She said, and Shawn smiled. He picked up the next piece of sushi and shoved it in her mouth. "Spicy tuna roll." she said. They did this for the next ten minutes, and Juliet did the same to Shawn. Soon they were finished their food and the waiter came with the bill.  
"I'm glad we could do this tonight Shawn, I had fun." Said Juliet as they walked out of the restraunt.

"Me to...I hope Avalon is settled in okay."

"yeah Im just curious how did you meet her?" She asked.

Shawn sighed and took her hand as they walked to his motorcycle, "Let's take a walk and I'll explain." said Shawn, and Juliet nodded. They walked to a nearby park and Shawn sat them down on a bench.

"So it was about 7 years before Psych, i was here visting my dad. Well I was walking down town to the Santa Barbara bank, you know and everything seemed normal. So I was waiting in line for the ATM and next thing I knew the banks alarm was going off and we were all held at gun point. The guy yoked up Avalon and said that if anyone tried anything he would shoot her. He pulled out a gun and held it to her head. He and one of his buddies didn't take anymoney but they walked out the back with Avalon. I got up and followed them out and just as I looked out the window Avalon tried to run, and they didnt like that so much. One shoved her on the ground and the other held her down. The one that shoved her pulled out a knife and decided to make her pay by slicing up her leg, not to deep but enough to where it hurt and she bled. They grabbed her and led her down an alley way, so I followed. After a few minutes they stopped at this old abandoned building and went through the back with Avalon. I took my phone and texted my dad telling him that he needed to get the cops there."

Juliet was shocked to say the least, she didn't know anything about this.

"I went inside the building and found Avalon with her hands chained to a pole. One of the guys walked into another room and the remaining walked to Avalon, apperently they knew her mother who worked for the CIA and she ticked off their boss, but what they failed to know was that her mother was shot and killed months before. I hid behind some crates and looked for something to use, luckily that building was a brick factory. So beside me was crates full of broken bricks, so I picked up one, and due to my intense skills at pitching in baseball I chucked a brick at the guy."

"Shawn you were terrible at baseball."

"Leave all questions until the end please. Anyway so I hit the guy and he fell to the ground in front of Avalon, who kicked him in the head. I ran over to her and managed to get the chains off her hands when the cops and my dad came in and told me that they caught the other guy. I helped her out of the building where the paramedics were waiting to help her. While she was getting patched up we talked for a while and she offered to buy me dinner since i saved her. So the next week we went out and we became fast friends. We kept in touch and we have always been great friends, but we havn't spoken in the last few years since she went to college."

Juliet smiled and kissed him on the lips, "What was that for?" he asked.

"Just for being a hero." She said, "Come on we should get going." She stood up and took his hand in hers and led them to his motorcycle. "I had fun by the way."

"Me to Jules, to bad they didn't have pineapple smoothies here." said Shawn, and Juliet laughed. They reached his motorcycle and Shanw mounted it, followed by Juliet getting behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love this motorcycle." he muttered to himself. Juliet reached up and kissed his cheek before the bike roared to life.

* * *

**A/n: So heres some Shules love that we all love, but complications will soon form! So what do you guys think of Avalon?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Wow I totally fogot about this story! Well I hope it isn't to late to update!

* * *

He dropped her off at her house, and it took about a half an hour for them to say goodbye. Finally once he was able to leave he drove to the Psych office to check on Avalon. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside. There he found Avalon asleep on the couch, She had her suitcase unzipped and opened were her clothes from the day laid on top in a pile. He stared at the sleeping girl and smiled, deciding that he was gonna take her out and do stuff with her smiled again and walked out of the living room and to the front door, slowly opening and closing it.

The next day soon came and Shawn drove to the Psych office to make sure Avalon made it through the night okay. When he entered he could smell waffles being made. "Do I smell Avalons famous Blueberry Chocalate chip waffles being made?" He asked, entering the kitchen. he found Avalon standing over a waffle iron. She had her hair starighten so it reached her waist. She wore a pair of yellow shorts and a loose white wife beater tank top that had writing on it that Shawn couldn't make out. The white shirt made her dark tan stick out more, and she paired the whole outfit with a pair of yellow flip flops.

"Yes you do." She answered with a smile, putting a waffle on a plate and handing it to him. He snatched it up and grabbed the syrup, eager to eat it. "Geez Shawn you act like you haven't eaten in days." She said with a chuckle. "So, big bad Shawnster has a girlfriend. Has Shawn gone soft?" She asked.

"Funny. No I haven't gone soft."

"I don't believe you, but whatever you say. So you really like this girl."

"Yeah, I like her more than I like your waffles." he said, putting a huge piece in his mouth.

She laughed some, "You really like this girl. Can't blame you though, she's real pretty."

"She beautiful."

Avalon smiled. "Wow you really care about her. I'm glad that you found someone that you like."

"Thanks. So I have an amazing day planned for us." He said in excitment.

She giggled, "Oh Shawn you don't have to do anything for me. Just letting me crash here is enough."

He stood up and put his plate in the sink, and she did the same. "Whatever. You are gonna have the best time you have ever had in your life!"

She smiled and hugged him. He was a bit surprised by the action at first, but none the less hugged her back.

* * *

Juliet had pulled up to the Psych office, wanting to see Shawn. She got out of her car and was walking to the front door and stopped when she saw Shawn talking to Avalon. She stopped and watched him and the young red-head interact, and frowned when she hugged him. She knew that there was nothing going on between the two but she could help but fel a pang of jealousy in her heart.

She stopped watching and entered the Psych office, "Shawn?" She called, and he appeared from the other room.

"Hey Jules." he greeted his girlfriend, giving her a kiss. She smiled against his lips and took his hands in hers. Avalon walked in as they were kissing. She pulled her phone out and snapped a photo of the moment, giggling to herself. Shawn pulled away from Juliet and looked at Avalon, "What are you giggling at?" he questioned.

"You. You are adorable." She said.

"Hey now I am not adorable!" He argued in defense.

"What ever Shawn."

"Well I'm not. Juliet on the other hand is."

Juliet smiled at his comment and wrapped her arm around his waist and placed her head on his chest, and he placed a hand on the small of her back. "Well Jules me and Avalon have to get going. I am going to make sure she has the funest day she has ever had in her whole life, besides that day we went to six flags."

Avalon busted out laughing, "Shawn you screamed like a little girl on the high rollercoasters. You were misrable! And it was hilarious!" She exclaimed. Juliet giggled at the thought of Shawn screaming like a girl.

"Don't listen to her Jules, she is just over exaggerating." He stated.

"Yeah Shawn, whatever."

Juliet let go of Shawn and looked up into his eyes, "Well I'll see you later Shawn. Call me when you get back or you can stop of the station." She said, giving him one last peck on the lips before heading out the door. Avalon followed Shawn and they headed out right after her. They walked over to his motorcycle just as Juliet got into her car.

Juliet watched as her boyfriend hopped on his bike and Avalon got on behind him, putting her hands on his shoudlers. He turned the bike on and took off and the girls hands went around his waist, fearing she would fall. Juliet watched as the two drove away and she couldn't help but want to be the one the back of Shawns bike.

* * *

Hours later the two walked around the streets of santa Barbra. They had gone Jet Skiing, out for lunch, to some shops on the beach, and to Avalon's favorite music shop in all of Santa Barbra where she bought a new guitar and finally stopping for smoothies. "You know Shawn this has been one of the funnest days of my life. I love Jet Skiing and you somehow knew my favorite music shop."

"It's the Psychic powers." He said.

She laughed, "Don't pull that with me Shawn I know your lying. Does Juliet know?" She questioned.

"I think she does but I haven't told her. And if she doesn't thats alright with me."

"Personally I think you should tell her, but hey man it's your life so do what you wanna. So hey you wanna go and say hi to her? She did say to call her or to stop by." Suggested Avalon. Shawn shrugged,

"Sure we can. I mean if your cool with that, we don't have to go if you don't wanna."

"No I wanna see softy Shawn."

"Please, I have swag." he replied with a smug smile.

"Yeah, bought as much as a my little pony." She retorted.

"Hey now don't be dissing on my little pony."

"Whatever, come on Shawn the police station is right up the street. We can just walk there." Said Avalon. The two walked in silence, sipping at their smoothies. Shawn knew that there was something up with Juliet. Normally if she came for a visit she wasn't as lovey dovey as she was today, not that he minded but he didn't want something to be wrong in his relationship. They entered the police station and found lassiter leaving, "Hey lassie-face." Said Shawn.

"Spencer." He replied coldly.

"Hello Detective Lassiter." greeted Avalon with a smile, and Shawn looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Hello , nice to see you again." Lassiter replied to the young girl.

"Nice to see you to Detective, and please it's Avalon." The young girl replied in a polite voice.

"I'm telling you Spencer, she should be a good influence on you. You should try behaving more like this young lady."

"Please Lassie, you know you wouldn't want me any other way than I am now." Shawn said with a smug look on his face, and Avalon giggled.

"Sure Spencer." Said Lassiter, walking away. Shawn smiled to himself and walked away towards his girlfriends desk. She sat doing paper work, completely oblivious to the world around her. Shawn came up and put a hand over her eyes and the other on her shoulder. "Guess who." He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm...Carlton?" She guessed playfully.

"I'll give you a hint; your wonderful boyfriend."

"Gus?" She playfully replied. He moved his hand from her eyes and to her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "Wrong again." He mumbled against her skin. She giggled and turned her head so her lips were against his. "Hi." She said, breaking the kiss.

"Hi."

She turned her chair so she was facing him, "So did you have fun today?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Much, I took Avalon out to eat and took her to her favorite store in town, I don't think she has had any thing but fast food since she left home. And we went Jet skiing which was fun, me and you should go sometime."

"I would love to." She said, kissing him on the lips again.

Avalon walked up and tapped Shawn on the shoulder, "Hey Shawn I think I'm gonna walk back to the office since I have the guitar and you can take your motorcycle." Said Avalon.

"You don't have to walk alone I'll walk back with you." He suggested, but she shook her head. "Really Shawn It's okay you can stay here with your girlfriend and be all Softy Shawny all night long. Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do." She said, heading towards the door.

"Avalon you would do anything that won't kill you!" He shouted after her. He heard her laugh.

"So You see my dilema!" She said and exited the building.


End file.
